Vingativa - Short-Fic
by Alexia Ferreira
Summary: O Amor de sua vida. Uma irmã interesseira. Um sonho de adolescente devastado. Isabella era só uma garotinha que tinha se apaixonado pelo cara errado, o cara impossível, o noivo da sua irmã. Mais o que ninguém podia esperar é que depois de sete anos, Isabella retornaria sedenta de justiça. Perdoar é lindo. Amar é divino. Mas se vingar de quem te derrubou é sensacional.


**Capitulo 01**

Pov. Bella

- Você não p-pode... – eu dizia entre soluços fortes e a mulher vestida de branco a minha frente ria debochada de mim.

- O que esperava Isabella? Que Ele olhasse pra você? Que ele a achasse atraente e quisesse uma menininha como você ao invés de mim? Poupe-me!- ela disse duramente.

Seus olhos frios pareciam dois blocos de iceberg ao me fitar com tamanho ódio. E pensar que um dia eu a tinha admirado e amado.

- Olhe para mim, Isabella. Sou a noiva mais bonita que já existiu. E agora olhe pra você- disse apontando a mão em direção ao meu corpo que estava jogado no chão, ao lado da cama se estremecendo pelo choro e pela derrota- Está péssima, mal vestida, enfim... Indigna de ser considerada uma pessoa!

- Você não é assim, Alice!- eu berrei me levantando- Por favor, eu te amo, não faça isso comigo.

- Você me ama, é? Pois eu tenho dó de você. Pra mim você não é nada.

- A-Alice!- eu disse tentando abraça-la, ainda em prantos, para ver se ainda existia algum vestígio da minha irmã tão querida que pra mim era um exemplo. Mais o que eu vi foi uma mulher fria, sem amor, dominada pelo dinheiro, que simplesmente me empurrou de volta ao chão.

- Desista do seu amor platônico. Você nunca será dele e ele nunca será seu. Você nunca será uma Cullen.

E então ela virou-se e saiu do meu quarto, arrastando o grande vestido branco pelo chão, me fazendo berrar de dor.

Olhei em volta e percebi o espelho ao meu lado. Olhei meu reflexo. Eu era apenas uma garota de 14 anos. Uma garota de 14 anos que tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo noivo da irmã.

Mary Alice Swan era minha irmã mais velha, tinha 19 anos e era uma das pessoas mais belas que já tinha conhecido. Éramos inseparáveis, vivíamos juntas e apesar dos cinco anos de diferença entre nós, nada mudava. Alice sempre me protegia de tudo e de todos, ela era minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro.

Mais as coisas mudaram a partir do momento em que Alice foi embora da cidadezinha onde nossa mãe, Esme Swan e nós vivíamos. Nosso pai, Charlie, tinha se divorciado da nossa mãe e vivia em Los Angeles enquanto nós vivíamos ainda em Forks, cidade onde nossa mãe nasceu e sempre viveu.

Alice havia terminado o colegial e Charlie lhe chamou para fazer a faculdade em Los Angeles e então ela foi viver com ele. Alice tinha um sonho em ser estilista e pra mim foi um grande impacto quando vi que minha irmã estava ingressada na faculdade de Administração.

E então eu entendi tudo. Alice sempre foi muito boazinha e pra mim não seria assustador se o nojento do nosso pai a tivesse influenciado. Charlie era um porco da pior espécie. Ele e o Irmão, Aro, farejavam dinheiro como cachorros que farejam frango assado em padaria. Era incrível. Aquele nojento usava o dinheiro em jogos e putas e no final, ainda se achava o maioral.

Ele tinha uma pequena empresa que vendia madeiras ilegais e eu o achava tão desprezível. Tinha nojo de ser sua filha. Mais Alice sempre quis aceitar nosso pai, dizendo que ele tinha sim um lado bom e olha só no que ela se transformou.

Nesse animal controlado e domesticado do nosso pai. A família Cullen, como era de conhecimento, era uma das maiores mineradoras da atualidade e meu pai não perdeu tempo em jogar Alice para os braços do mais novo dos Cullen, Edward.

Meu coração até se encolhia em pensar no seu nome.

Saindo do meu transe, olhei em volta e peguei minha mala de viagem.

Eu iria ir embora dali agora. Não sei o que deu em mim para vir a Los Angeles dois meses antes do casamento de Alice, mais agora me arrependia.

Ela era nojenta.

Assim como Charlie.

Olhei para o jardim decorado da mansão de Charlie e Vi Edward, lindo em seu terno preto risca de giz, olhando em volta a procura de alguém, parecendo totalmente frustrado.

- Eu te amo!- eu disse aos sussurros da janela do segundo andar e então, peguei a mala e desci as escadas.

- Bella?- Rosalie me chamou assim que eu desci o ultimo degrau da escada que dava acesso a sala de visitas. - Não! Não me diga...

- Nos vemos no futuro, Rosie!- a abracei e vi que a loira estava em choque

Eu ainda podia ouvir ela me chamando ao longe, mais nada me importava mais, entrei no taxi e pedi pra que ele corresse o mais rápido possível.

As lagrimas me segavam. Eu o amava da maneira mais insana do mundo e ela sabia disso. Vadia.

Você irá me pagar, Mary Alice Swan Cullen.

**- 7 Anos depois**

Já disse que adoro reuniões de família? Sim, eu as amo, e sabe por quê?

Porque bem, digamos que Esme tenha contado a todos que eu (de onde quer que eu estivesse) iria retornar a Los Angeles.

Minha mãe tão amada era a única que sabia onde eu estava e eu sabia que ela nunca contaria. Ela havia saído de Forks pois a desumana da Alice havia vendido a casa que a minha mãe morava dizendo que era podre e paupérrima demais para alguém que é "mãe de Alice Cullen"

Ah, mais você não perde por esperar, irmã!

Então minha mãe organizou um almoço para minha volta.

Sorri faceira. Minha vingança começaria agora!

**Pov. Edward**

- DROGA, EMMETT!- Eu bati na mesa furioso- A Cullen mineradora é a minha vida, minha história, minha herança, bem como a de Rose...- Eu dizia irado.

- Edward, passamos por tempos difíceis. Ainda não foi diagnosticado o problema sobre corrupção e desvio de verbas, portanto não tivemos outra escolha. - meu amigo disse tentando me consolar.

- Maravilha!- eu disse irônico e passei a mão por meus cabelos fortemente em claro gesto de desespero. Acho que estava até os arrancando do couro cabeludo devido as diversas vezes em que me via frustrado e repetindo esse ato.

- Olhe, esse novo sócio só tem 45% da Cullen mineradora, os outros 50% e 5% são nosso e dos sócios menores, respectivamente. Não devemos nos preocupar. As vezes o cara nem quer se instalar. As vezes só comprou por comprar.

- Emmett, você sabe que não...

- Eu sei, mais, eu quero ter fé!

- Eu já desisti.

- Edward...- então o telefone tocou e eu atendi, apertando o botão.

- Sim, senhorita Stanley?

_- Senhor Cullen, recebi a ligação do novo comprador das ações... _- me ajeitei melhor na cadeira e respirei fundo.

- E o que ele disse?

_- Ela me falou que amanhã mesmo já quer uma sala no andar, ao lado da sua e também quer algumas planilhas para checagem das ultimas transações nossa e também uma tabela com índices financeiros ligados a Cullen Mineradora._

- Espera ae, Você disse ela?- falei espantando e Emmett que também ouvia a conversa pelo viva- voz parecia incrédulo.

_- Sim senhor, é uma mulher._

- Ok Srta. Stanley, faça o que a nossa mais nova sócia quer...- disse frustrado e com um pingo de sarcasmo.

_- Entendi senhor. A proposito, sua esposa ligou..._

- Não quero falar com Alice! Foi expressamente proibido e ainda é que Você me repasse ligações dela.

_- Eu sei senhor, por isso não o fiz, mais ela deixou um recado dizendo que amanhã haverá um almoço na casa da Sr. Swan._

- Esme?- perguntei franzido o cenho.

_- Sim. Ela não me contou o motivo, apenas para avisar o senhor._

- Tudo bem Jéssica, eu agradeço.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Emmett

- Mais essa ainda! Céus, Esme nunc a nos convida para um almoço. Sei que ela esta ainda magoada com Alice por vender a casa em Forks...

- Ah, mais vamos combinar não é Edward: Foi estupidez de Alice vender a casa que a Mãe sempre viveu por pura autossatisfação e capricho!

- Eu sei...

- Sabe?- disse Emmett me olhando meio irônico- Não aparenta, já que Você ainda esta casado com essa Maluca. Edward, ela não é mulher pra você. Carlisle mesmo já te fala isso direto. Só você não vê.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Apesar dos pesares, Alice ainda me dá uma imagem social e isso é bom para o nome da empresa.

- E o amor, Edward?- Parei para pensar no que Emmett falou. Ri debochado. Amor não existe. O que existe são pessoas em busca de poder ou de um companheiro que os ajude a ter instabilidade tanto social como pessoal. O amor é uma coisa infantil implantada na nossa cabeça.

- Eu não preciso disso.

- Edward, todos precisam. Você não vê eu e Rose?

- Mais vocês são diferentes. - e era verdade. Rose e Emmett eram um dos únicos casais que eu conseguia ver sincronismo. Na minha visão aquilo não era amor, era só companheirismo.

- Não somos não! Nós nos amamos, é isso!

- Ah Emmett, me poupe de amor. Isso não existe.

- Ok, então continue na sua vida sem amor. Sua vida social com a bela dama Alice Cullen. Afinal, ela só serve pra gastar seu dinheiro com roupas e sustentar o nojento do Charlie.

E isso era verdade. Charlie tinha seu negócio mais eu sabia que tudo era financiado muitas vezes por Alice, que é sócia também. Sabia que Alice usava do meu dinheiro para sustentar a empresa do pai e aquilo não me agradava.

Eu sempre fui um empresário muito inteligente e tinha certeza absoluta que o negócio de Charlie e Aro, tio da minha esposa, era ilegal. Mais se caso isso me desse problemas a primeira coisa que farei será divorciar de Alice.

A verdade é que eu nunca a amei. Sempre a achei linda. A mais linda de todas as mulheres que eu fui pra cama e por esse motivo, havíamos nos casados. Só que depois de um tempo eu vi o quão fútil e manipulada pelo pai ela era. Bonita, mais manipulável. Como uma barbie.

Então quando eu queria prazer: procurava uma prostituta ou ia a festas "especiais". Quando eu queria uma imagem social: andava com Alice me mostrando o maridinho atencioso. E quando eu queria paz: ia pra casa de praia que ficava na costa do oceano pacifico, quase na divisa de LA e Ventura e passava uns dias sozinho. Era perfeito pra um empresário de 27 anos como eu.

Olhei para o relógio. Era fim de expediente e então, essa noite, eu iria sair e me divertir.

- Vai farrear?- Emmett ainda estava na minha sala, analisando cautelosamente meus atos.

- Sim, preciso de uma boa foda hoje e bebida pra me acalmar

- E é assim que vai viver até o resto da sua vida? Foda, bebida e vidinha social? Você esta me enojando Edward. Nem parece mais aquele cara divertido, alegre e companheiro que conheci na faculdade.

- Olha Emmett, se eu fosse você também iria descansar e cuidar da minha irmã. Você esta sendo idiota em me dar conselhos, acredite.

- Sim, eu sei que estou sendo, mas você é com um irmão pra mim, não posso te ver acabar com sua vida... Até logo, Edward e pense no que eu te falei.- Então Emmett pegou o terno que estava apoiado na cadeira e saiu da minha sala. Amanhã seria um dia e tanto.

**Pov. Bella**

Cullen Mineradora.- dizia as letras enormes na parte de cima do prédio de 49 andares altamente luxuoso.

Sorri maliciosa e adentrei prédio.

Modéstia a parte eu estava gostosa: .

Era isso que eu queria, ficar incrivelmente linda para o Sr. Cullen, meu futuro marido. Sorri mais abertamente.

Alice nem imagina o inferno que seria sua vida a partir de agora. Vi varias cabeças masculinas e até femininas se virarem em minha direção, mais continuei andando com minha bolsa, até que uma loira peituda me parou na entrada.

- Com licença Senhora, seu nome? Não pode subir sem ser...

- É senhorita. - eu disse superior- e eu faço o que eu quiser, com licença!- continuei andando mais ela me parou.

- Se a senhorita continuar, devo alertar a segurança...

- Escute aqui... Srta. Malory- olhei seu crachá e continuei- Creio que eu não precise de apresentações, mais já que insiste, por favor, chame a Srta. Stanley.

- Me desculpe senhorita, mais é expressamente proibido que qualquer pessoa desconhecida faça contato com a secretaria do presidente. - Disse falando debochada. Ah cretina, pensa que ganhou? Veremos.

- Ok!- eu disse e tirei meu celular altamente moderno da minha bolsa. Creio que só o meu celular era o dobro do valor do salário dela, então senti a loira arregalar os olhos.

_- Alo?_- Falou a voz enjoativa.

- Srta. Stanley, peço para que imediatamente me de livre acesso as entradas da Cullen Mineradora ou será demitida antes mesmo de eu chegar ao seu andar, fui clara?- disse em tom de voz calmo e desliguei o telefone, olhando para a loira agora que me olhava meio apavorada. Coitada. - Esta demitida!- disse apenas e me encaminhei aos elevadores

- Mas... Mas... Você NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!- Disse em meio aos berros e todos da entrada pararam o que estavam fazendo e nos olharam

Um espetáculo. Ótimo.

- Eu mando, e você faz, entendeu?- ela me olhou mortalmente, querendo se possível avançar em mim. Olhei para os seguranças. - Já esta claro, não esta? Quero ela fora daqui!

- Srta...?- Disse o mais alto parecendo confuso e sorri arteira, passei meu cartão na catraca eletrônica e ativei o elevador particular da presidência. Todos me olharam boquiabertos.

- Com licença!- disse superior ao segurança que apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Sim, hoje era um lindo dia.

**Pov. Edward**

- Srta. Stanley?- eu disse depois do quarto toque de telefone. Estranho. Jéssica podia ser uma oferecida interesseira, mais nunca se atrasou para atender um telefonema meu.

- Desculpe Sr. Cullen, pois não?- disse meio esbaforida.

- Por que se atrasou para atender o telefone?

- É que bem... A nova vice- presidente e sócia da Cullen Mineradora chegou. - disse meio incerta parecendo estranhamente nervosa e apavorada.

- Ela já esta na sala dela?

- Acabou de se instalar, senhor. E mandou dizer ao senhor que logo irá à sua sala se apresentar.

- Ótimo- eu disse com minha voz um pouco cansada- Obrigado por avisar Jéssica, aproposito quero que você pegue algumas pastas pra mim no almoxarifado.

- Claro Senhor, daqui cinco minutos estarei em sua sala- disse ela e eu desliguei.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos cobres desalinhados e fui ao canto do escritório, onde eu tinha um pequeno bar. O dia de hoje seria difícil. Eu esperava que essa nova sócia e vice-presidente da Cullen não fosse uma tirana ou ditadora. Odiava a ideia de ter a empresa da família sendo comandada também por um desconhecido, mais enquanto a Cullen Mineradora não se estabelecesse no mercado e eu não descobrisse onde esta acontecendo o rombo de caixa eu só tinha essa opção.

Toc. Toc

- Pode entrar. - eu disse displicente e logo a porta foi aberta. Continuei virado para o bar ainda tomando minha bebida, olhando para a Janela do 49º andar localizado no centro de Los Angeles.

- Pode deixar as pasta ai mesmo, Srta. Stanley. - disse a Jéssica mais fui surpreendido pelo leve som de uma risada divertida.

Virei-me meio espantado e PUTA QUE PARIU.

Era a mulher mais gostosa que eu já tinha visto.

O vestido preto com detalhes verdes dos lados demarcava seu corpo com perfeição. Suas curvas suntuosas e irresistíveis gritavam por minhas mãos. Meu olhar vagou por suas pernas longas. Pareciam tão cremosas. Num ato, me vi lambendo meus lábios em claro sinal _de fome _daquele corpo gostoso. Subi meu olhar para o rosto. O rosto fino me lembrava muito alguém. Será que eu a conhecia? Enfim, seus lábios estavam meio avermelhados pelo batom e vendo que a inspecionava, propositalmente ela passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios, me seduzindo. Já podia sentir meu pau dando sinal de vida nas calças e ainda a perfurando com meus olhos, olhei o nariz arrebitado e os olhos chocolates. Não eram simples olhos castanhos como os da grande parcela das pessoas. Eles eram meio claros. Um tom de marrom diferente e inusitado- um caramelo com chocolate, ou talvez a cor certa seria chocolate derretido- e por fim as madeixas marrom avermelhadas. Deus, eu sempre tive uma queda por ruivas e ela com aquela cabeleira ondulada chocolate-avermelhada me enfeitiçava. Ela sorria maliciosa pois sabia do meu claro interesse.

- Srta.?- a chamei percebendo que a minha voz estava mais rouca que o normal, num claro tom de excitação.

- Olá Senhor Cullen!- ela disse com a voz mais melodiosa e sexy que eu já ouvira na vida. Porra, eu estava mesmo duro por causa de uma voz?

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Vim me apresentar, já que agora seremos sócios!- disse me olhando com nítido interesse.

COMO É QUE É? ELA SERIA MINHA SÓCIA?

- Desculpa, acho que não entendi?- disse afrouxando minha gravata e ela se aproximou, puxando de minhas mãos minha gravata cinza e a tirando lentamente.

Estando tão perto dela, podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume. Era uma mistura de morangos, frésias e um outro cheiro adocicado ao qual eu não conseguia identificar mais que fazia meu corpo dar espasmos de excitação, levando a minha mente para cenas nossas onde eu lamberia seu corpo inteiro e a tomaria da forma mais animalesca que pudesse existir.

Em alguns segundo, senti minha gravata sendo retirada e vi ela rodando a gravata nos dedos.

- Meu nome é Isabella, fui eu que comprei os 45% das ações.

- Isabella?- Porque esse nome me parecia conhecido?

- Sim... E é realmente um _prazer _te conhecer Senhor Cullen. - ela dizia me sensualizando nitidamente. Safada Gostosa. Se eu a pegasse de jeito ela sairia até mancando. Sorri safado pra ela e a diaba aumentou seu sorriso malicioso- Se bem que eu já o conhecia... - disse saindo de perto de mim e indo até a porta.

- Me conhecia?- eu disse ainda no mesmo lugar, um tanto confuso. Será que eu já havia tido um caso com ela e não me lembrava? Não, impossível! Eu me lembraria daquelas curvas mesmo se eu estivesse bêbado.

- Claro. - sorriu- Agora tenho que organizar umas planilhas que a Srta. Stanley me mostrou sobre a empresa. Com Licença!- então a gostosa saiu da minha sala rebolando aquele traseiro gostoso (talvez propositalmente) me fazendo revirar os olhos de tanto tesão.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que era 10h45min da manhã. Apesar de hoje ser sábado, a empresa trabalhava até 12h00min e depois daqui eu iria ir ao almoço na casa da Sr. Swan, ao qual Alice me insistia pra ir. Um saco.

Alice sabia que apesar da senhora Swan ser um amor de pessoa, eu odiava ter que conviver com Charlie e Aro. A única coisa que me deixava bem era saber que Emmett e Rose foram convidados para ir também. Esme adora Rose desde que a conheceu e a tratava como uma filha já que Alice era uma estupida com a Mãe e minha irmã e eu perdemos nossa mãe, Elizabeth, muito cedo, ainda crianças. Então para Rose, Esme era o mais perto de uma figura materna que ela conhecia.

Sorri ao pensar em Rose. Minha irmã era um amor. Eu não sabia o que seria da minha vida sem Rose. Apesar dela muitas vezes me xingar pela vida de leviandades que vivo ela sempre esta ali quando eu preciso. Ter uma irmã era uma dadiva!

Alice havia me contado que tinha uma irmã e parando para pensar eu me lembrei da pequena adolescente que passou alguns meses antes de eu e Alice casarmos na casa de Charlie.

Eu não me lembrava do seu nome, apenas de uma conversa nossa:

_FLASHBACK_

_- Olá!- eu disse a garota que estava sentada no sofá da casa de Charlie lendo um livro. A garota magra de cabelos castanhos me olhou assustada e logo tirou os óculos do rosto, meio aparvalhada.- Quem é você?_

_-Hã... eu... eu sou a irmã de Alice!- ela disse corando e eu a achei adorável- e você é o Edward?_

_- Sim, prazer em te conhecer, cunhada!- disse meio brincalhão e me vi indo em direção a ela, a abraçando. Era incrível como naquele tempo antes de me casar com Alice eu era respectivo as pessoas.- O que esta lendo?_

_- Hã... ér...A-amor de Perdição._

_- É um ótimo romance!- eu disse e a garota corou mais. - Eu acho que vou subindo, preciso falar com Alice._

_- Ok!- ela disse com os olhos abaixados em nítido estado de vergonha_

_- Tome. - disse entregando um livro que estava lendo a ela_

_- O que é isso?_

_- Um presente. Eu comprei pra eu ler mais vendo você tão concentrada nesse romance acho que você também gostara deste- disse entregando um exemplar de Morros dos ventos Uivantes – de Emily Brontë- a ela_

_- Obrigado Edward!- disse com os olhos brilhando e me vi perdido naquele olhar_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Depois daquele dia eu não vi mais a pequena. Ela iria entrar com as flores no meu casamento com Alice. Vi-me ansioso em vê-la e até a procurei em meio às pessoas, mais de ultima hora ela não foi. Não entendi o porque, mas...

E Analisando agora, lembrei-me do olhar da minha nova sócia e o da menina.

Será que...

Não, eu só podia estar imaginando coisas. Alice disse que a irmã ainda estava fazendo faculdade e que provavelmente já estava até casada e com filhos.

Isabella parecia não ser uma mulher casada, aparentemente. E apesar de me lembrar muito a irmã da Alice – a julgar também pela semelhança dos olhos- era quase impossível.

Olhei para o relógio 11h15min. Qual era a logica de eu comparar as pessoas pelos olhos? Ok, isso era loucura.

Entrei no elevador e acenei a cabeça para Jéssica que suspirou. Deus será que ela ainda gostava de mim?

Sabia que Jéssica tinha uma quedinha por mim desde que eu vim trabalhar aqui assumindo o lugar do meu pai na Cullen Mineradora, mais céus, eu não posso acreditar que Jéssica até hoje queira algo comigo, mesmo casado.

Não que eu fosse fiel a Alice. Até ela mesma sabia, mas nunca tivemos um casamento muito normal. A monotonia virou rotina apesar de Alice ser muito bonita e aquilo não me valia de nada. Se eu não tinha prazer em casa, então teria de procurar em outros lugares, é claro.

Desci até o subsolo e desativei o alarme do meu volvo c60 preto. Eu amava aquele carro. Entrei nele e coloquei uma musica clássica, tentando relaxar. Eu não sabia porque mais mesmo tentando me acalmar enquanto seguia para casa a imagem daquela mulher sexy não saia da minha cabeça.  
E eu sabia que não tinha sangue de barata. E logo aquela gostosa estaria na minha cama. Ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

**Pov. Bella**

- Filha, sua irmã já esta quase chegando. – gritou minha mãe e eu ri mesmo estando no andar de cima.

Eu havia saído da Cullen Mineradora era 11h00min. Afinal, eu já havia deixado a minha primeira parte do plano concluída.

E só de lembrar do olhar quente de Edward sobre mim uma onda de excitação me tomava. Seus olhos azuis-esverdeados estavam escurecidos pelo desejo enquanto ele analisava meu corpo. Gostoso. Ele ainda seria todinho meu. Na minha cama.

- Já vou mãe!- gritei de volta.

Já podia ver as vozes de algumas pessoas e sorri.

Alice havia chegado. Que se comesse as comemorações. – pensei maligna e me olhei no espelho ( .br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/botica_urbana_inspi ra%C3%A7%C3%A3o_do_dia_kristen_ )

**Pov. Edward**

- Senhora Swan?- disse a cumprimentado e beijando suas mãos.

- Olá Edward!- disse minha sogra sorrindo amorosa- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe falar para me chamar de Esme, em?- disse risonha e logo Alice a cortou.

- Mãe, Edward é um homem sério e esta habituado a chamar as pessoas formalmente- disse meio rude e Esme a olhou magoada.

- Claro Esme, é que as vezes eu me esqueço que não estou mais em horário de serviço- olhei mortalmente para Alice que deu de ombros. Tão fria que nem se importou com o olhar da mãe. - Prometo que isso não acontecera mais. - eu disse simpático a minha sogra que me olhou maravilhada.

- É claro Edward. Entre Emmett e Rose já estão na sala de jantares. - disse amável e Alice nem sequer a olhou.

- Da pra você ser mais sensível, sua sem coração?- eu disse aos sussurros para Alice enquanto passávamos pela sala e íamos a cozinha.

- Ah Edward, sem sentimentalismo, ok?

- Você é um monstro. Tem uma mãe maravilhosa...

- Não. Maravilhoso é o meu pai.

- Pai? Seu pai é um...

- Aceita um pouco de vinho Edward? - disse Esme me interrompendo e logo minha carranca de raiva se suavizou com um sorriso.

- Não Esme, eu agradeço.

- Edward?

- Rose!

Abracei forte minha irmã que me deu um beijo no rosto. Logo vi minha irmã se virar para Alice e lhe acenar a cabeça. Alice a ignorou e Rose a olhou mortalmente.

Depois que casei, Alice se mostrou outra pessoa, inclusive com Rose. Elas eram até amigas e foi devido a faculdade que fizeram juntas que Alice me conheceu. Mais depois de algum tempo nenhuma das duas conseguia ficar no mesmo ambiente juntas. Rose a odiava.

- Onde esta Emmett?

- Ah, ele deve estar na sala conversando com Carlisle.

- Papai esta aqui?- falei franzindo o cenho. Rose riu marota e cochichou

- Ele nunca diz não a Esme.- rimos em sincronia e Alice saiu de perto de nós- Por que ainda esta casado com ela?

- Ah Rose, por favor, de novo não...

- Eu sei, eu sei, é por causa do seu "perfil entre a sociedade".- disse fazendo aspas com as mãos.

-Rosalie, sei que não parece certo...

- E não é. Puxa Edward, você merece mais do que isso. Mais enfim... Esme me falou que fez esse almoço para nos reunir porque a filha mais nova voltou para LA.

- Filha mais nova? A garota?- disse me lembrando da garota que dei o livro

- Que garota? Bom, eu não sei, só sei que ela acabou de chegar da Rússia.

- E Charlie?

- Esta na cozinha.

- Uma pena ele ter vindo... - disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu é que o diga. Ele é um falso, mais enfim...

Logo vimos Esme gritando algo para alguém. Deve ser para a menina, então Alice e Charlie se aproximaram de nós também, no hall de entrada da casa da minha sogra

- Olá Edward.

- Charlie.- disse apenas.

- Como esta?- disse com falsa cordialidade.

- Bem, é claro.- disse mais falso ainda e logo vi Emmett e meu pai mais a frente.- com licença!- eu disse e vi Rose me seguir.

Todos estavam na sala, conversando separadamente quando ouvimos barulhos de salto e...

OH MEU FUDIDO DEUS!

- Isabella?- falei incrédulo e Esme sorriu.

- Nossa, não sabia que já conhecia minha filha, Edward. - e então a morena-ruiva me olhou tão maliciosa que eu seria capaz de jurar que ela me despia só com essa avaliação.

Deus, a minha sócia gostosa ao qual eu queria fuder era simplesmente minha cunhada.


End file.
